Impact
by Kitty Lue
Summary: It begins with friendship. But when a certain cat enters the life of a friend, things start to sour. A rift opens, and cats become bloodthirsty. Can it all be stopped before the impact? Will a former friend realise her mistake? Or will it all end bitter?
1. Friendship

**AN: Ello! I just started a new story :P So yeah, can you like, R&R? lol ty if u R&R, I NEED THEM xD so this story is told like a cat is telling you a story of the past. Not like me telling present lol. TO THE STORY! xD xD xD**

This story haunts me every day. This story is not of me, but of a loved one.

Maplekit woke up. She blinked her soft violet eyes, then saw her cousin, Aspenpaw walk in the hollow. "Aspenpaw!" she mewed, excited. She bounded out of the nursery, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Aspenpaw turned, looking towards her. "Oh, who's my little rascal?" Aspenpaw said. "Me!" Maplekit happily mewed, her young mind thinking it to be the best title, 'Maplekit the Rascal'. She then commenced the work of climbing onto her friend's back and clinging there. "No! You must not get on my back!" Aspenpaw wailed playfully. Maplekit mewed a giggle and licked her cousin's ear. In between laughs, Aspenpaw meowed "I'll teach you to climb on me!" She rolled over, and Maplekit's delighted scream signaled her jumping off, followed by a light thud as she landed un-gracefully with her paws splayed out to the sides. Aspenpaw, up-side down, lifted her head to look at the little furball. Maplekit's tail fluff was in her nose, making her sneeze little kit sneezes. Aspenpaw mrrowwed a laugh. "Here." She said as she licked Maplekit's soft, shiny, honey-gold pelt. Maplekit snickered and lept onto Aspenpaw's soft belly. "Maplekit! That's enough." called Nightsong, Maplekit's mother, from which she inherited her violet eyes. "Aww!" Maplekit said, giving one last bat at her cousin's ear. Aspenpaw walked slowly forward, following her scampering little cousin, Maplekit. She mrrowwed and said, "She's quite a rascal, there." "Yes, a very energetic kit from my litter." said Nightsong, mrrowing back. Nightsong was a very young queen, only being a warrior for one moon when she moved to the nursery. So she and Aspenpaw were close in age, Aspenpaw being 9 moons old. Aspenpaw also had violet eyes, though more steely, like her silver-brown tabby pelt.  
"Oh, you should expect that. She probably gets it from you, having a litter so young." Aspenpaw snickered. Nightsong mrrowwed and playfully batted Aspenpaw with her silver-striped paw, like stars on her jet-black pelt. It was a wonderful spring day, the sun shining bright, and the plants turning lush green.

**Ok xD so what do u think? good? bad? in between? xD ok, it's really light-hearted in this chappy, but it kinda darkens as the story goes on...**


	2. Planting a Rift

**This chapter is kinda like a time lapse. so that's what I needed to say to explain why it's like that. :3**

...That was almost ten moons ago. But things started to go sour, and it all started here. I never knew the cause until today. This is how it went, as told to me by a loved one.

"Aspenflight! Aspenflight!"...  
"...Maplekit, Nightkit, Sweetkit, and Blazekit have reached their sixth moon..." "...Maplepaw! Nightpaw! Sweetpaw! Blazepaw!..." Maplepaw went to her first gathering. She walked beside Aspenflight, her cousin. It was great to spend this first gathering with her...  
"...I can make you great. We will be the best warriors we can be. Trust me on this, Maplepaw."  
Maplepaw looked into his blue eyes, his wonderful blue eyes that could go on forever. His sleek black pelt. His strong arms and calm attitude. Then she looked at her own soft, honey fur. She had strength in her limbs, ut she had to bring it out in training together. They could train and become the best warriors for their Clans.  
"I will trust you..."

The wind was cold. But she met him by the border. Her led her to a large cave, unknown to the Clans.  
"...This is how you block a cat..."  
"...This is how you over-turn a cat..."  
"...This is how you become the best fighter..."  
"...Attack me..."  
Maplepaw was now stopped. She couldn't move. It was like a trap. And she would learn how to do this.  
"This is how you can lay hold on a cat's power, seize it, and turn it into your power."

Maplepaw breathed strongly. She had learned a lot in her training with the tom. She was strong like him now. She could be the best warrior.

**Yeah, this chapter was kinda dark when I was writing it. It doesn't seem that dark when u are just the reader though. and you don't know the plot... hehe. I had to throw a wrench in there to make a change of character. He was the perfect one to do that with. Who is he? I'm not going to tell you. Hehe. You will have to read to find out :3**


End file.
